marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yabbat Ummon Turru (Earth-1365)
; Formely ally of the Illuminati, Dadingra Ummon Turru, ally of Manifold | Relatives = Dadingra (brother, deceased), two unnamed sisters or half-sisters (presumed deceased) | Universe = Earth-1365 | BaseOfOperations = Necropolis, Wakanda; formerly Mobile though the Multiverse; Hidden City, Earth-TRN265 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = red when using powers or witnessing incursions | Hair = White | Skin = White | UnusualFeatures = Pale white skin | Citizenship = Hidden City | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Destroyer of Worlds | Education = Unrevealed, but extensive | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = The Hidden City, Earth-1365 | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Steve Epting | First = New Avengers Vol 3 1 | Quotation = Yes, I am Black Swan-- but no man or woman can summon an Incursion. | Speaker = Black Swan | QuoteSource = New Avengers Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Origin Yabbat Ummon Turru was part of the Royal family of the Hidden City, third sister of the Crown Prince, Dadingra in a reality where the stars had disappeared. Every day, she and her brother used the Great Key, a gift from the Ivory Kings (Sinnu Sarrum) to open the doors of a "library of worlds", seemingly a Nexus of realities, hoping for the arrival of the "Great Ladies", mythical travellers of the multiverse. One day, the Black Priests attacked the City, coming from another universe undergoing an Incursion with Yabbat's. All were killed except for Yabbat, who took the Great Key and unlocked the door of the world library, finding there the Great Ladies, the Black Swans, who raised her to become one of them. Encountering the Illuminati Black Swan first came to Earth-616 with the help of a Manifold from another universe which was colliding with Earth-616. She fooled him into helping her destroy his Earth, to save both universes, before killing him. She was apprehended by the Black Panther, who caught her in the act, and assembled the Illuminati to deal with this new crisis. After holding Black Swan in a cell rigged with an explosive charge and interrogating her , they agreed to let her out so that she could tell them what they needed to do to stop the incursions that are threatening their world. Her attempts at educating them were interrupted by a new Incursion taking place in Latveria Black Swan accompanied the Illuminati to Latveria, where she witnessed the arrival of the Mapmakers, multiversal scavengers that use the incursions to expand into new universes, and made the Illuminati destroy the colliding Earth in order to prevent their plans. That done, she was put back in her cell, next to an alternate Terrax also captured by the Illuminati, whom she offers an alliance to, predicting that they would be useful to each other soon. Infinity During the campaign of the Builders the Earth was left vulnerable as The Avengers left to deal with the threat. After the Mad Titan, Thanos, invaded the vulnerable Earth, he uncovered the Illuminati's secret base in his search for the Infinity Gems. Here he encountered Black Swan, who asked if he would set her and Terrax free on the advice of one of his lieutenants. Thanos thought not however and left them there. Post-Infinity Black Swan chided the Illuminati for thinking they had won a great victory reminding them that the threat of the Builders were nothing compared to other forces that were out there. She instructed the Illuminati to build a device to allow them to view other realities, and how they were dealing with Incursions. The Illuminati used this device to look into her past, and after seeing her past actions on other Earths, and the great danger she posed them, they incarcerated her once again, after a battle. While in her cell, Terrax told her that the Illuminati could never hold them there indefinitely, and that their time would come, pointing to Thanos' cell, where Corvus Glaive was returning to life. The Cabal Black Swan joined Namor's Cabal, for the purpose of saving the Earth from the Incursions, after the Illuminati resolved to die with their world as they couldn't bring themselves to destroy other worlds. Eight Months Later As a member of the Cabal, Black Swan has participated in the destruction of scores of Earths. | Powers = *'Optic Blasts:' Possesses the ability to fire concussive energy blasts from her eyes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Possesses increased strength of unknown proportion. She has been shown cracking the impenetrable cell wall, capable of holding an alternate Herald of Galactus, that she was being held in, with just one punch. * Telepathy: Black Swan has shown the ability to probe the minds of others, and communicate telepathically. * Flight: She can fly and hover at will. | Abilities = Black Swan can speak at least in High Sumerian and in English. She is currently learning Latin. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Reality Incursion Detection Device: Black Swan possess a device in her eyes allowing her to detect incoming reality incursion before it happens. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It seems that she suffers from the only epidermic form of albinism, as does her brother. * Yabbat and the other Black Swans have reverence for a seemingly mythic figure known as Rabum Alal whose birth on another world allegedly caused the heat death of that universe thus causing the incursions and the impending collapse of the multiverse.The Black Swans sacrificed alternate earths to Rabum Alal and in doing so presumably saved other universes from annihilation. * For an unknown reason, she despises sorcerers such as Doctor Strange, dismissing them all as necromancers. This could be because the Black Priests that killed her people were magic users. * Black Swan is listed as being a member of the Illuminati in Infinity #1, although she's not.New Brevoort Formspring -- The recap page for Infinity #1 said Black Swan an Illuminati... Wait, is she? | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Red Eyes Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Albinism Category:Multilingual